You Did What With The Paperboy!
by XFire22
Summary: Weird title, I know. But it has its reasons. The plots 'bout fangirls and how they try to kidnap Lea. And yes, friendship day is real. Also a bit of language use. Lea/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{You Did What With The Paperboy?}~**

**(Lea&Desirae)**

* * *

**~{Lea POV}~**

I slowly fluttered my emerald green eyes open, and let out a morning yawn as I pushed myself upward and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. A smile came to my face as I looked down at the girl besides me. Images of last night began to fill my brain as I smirked, and ran my fingers through her hair. The passionate kisses, beautiful moans, romantic words...Man. I could

really go for a round two. I slid my finger tips down her face, as I watched her chest rise up and down. I turned my face over and checked the time. 9:04 AM.

'9:04 AM? crap...I'm up waaaay to early...'

I thought about going back to sleep, but suddenly remembered what day it was. Friendship day. I looked back down at Desi as she started to move and make noises. I smiled, as my brain began to recall the first day we met. I'll never forget the first time I stared into her big beautiful blue sapphire eyes, or saw that pretty smile on her gorgeous face. And today was a day to

celebrity that day. Celebrity the friendship and relationship we've shared for awhile now. I grined, as I thought about the necklace I saw yesterday at the shop. It was silver, with a small red crystal heart hanging on the chain. I thought about how nice it would look hanging around her neck, and figured it'd be the perfect gift. I frowned though, when I realized I

didn't have any money...And the necklace costed at least over 80 dollars...Damn. How the hell was I gonna get enough money today to buy that necklace?...A job. Crap. A sigh past my lips as I realized I didn't even have one of those either.  
I got fired from my last job...Being a waiter wasn't really my thing I guess. And I haven't been able to find one since. Well,  
not one with a opening anyways. Now what was I gonna do? I had to think of something.

'I guess I could read the newspaper and see if any places have an opening...Thats all I can _really_ do...'

I looked back down at Desi again and smiled as I saw her still sleeping. Heh heh, she never really did like getting up early in the morning. Which meant, I had 3 to 6 hours of time to hurry up and get a job to buy that necklace. I hoped she'd sleep in today, seeing as this could take some major time. And I couldn't waste a second of it. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change my clothes. When I returned, I softly bent myself downward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon. I promise"

I dragged my lips gently down her face towards her lips. Carefully kissing them in a passionate soft warm kiss.

"Consider that your first gift"

I smirked, as I whispered those words into her ear and carefully pulled back to see her smiling.

"Lea..."

I kept smirking as I remembered how many times she called my name last night. Heh heh, I don't think I've ever heard someone call my name so much with such love, passion...And longing. I stood back up, and started walking towards the door.  
Giving her one last look, I quietly shut the door, and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. I grabbed some newspaper,

a donut, a cup of milk, and seated myself at the table as I started scanning over the head lines looking for a job. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, I sighed in frustration and took the last bite out of my donut while also taking a sip of milk and leaning myself back on the chair. I couldn't find _any_ job that had an opening. Not even a low_ paying_ job...And the

ones that _did_ have an opening, were jobs that I'd either get fired at, or just couldn't get into. Damn. Another frustrated sigh came freely out of my mouth as I rubbed my forehead. Wasn't there _anything_ I could do without getting fired at, or not getting bored that had an opening? geez.

'If I don't find a job soon, I won't be able to get that necklace for her...Then what? I wanna get her _something _for friendship day...Besides flowers. I don't even have enough money for that...Actually. I think I'm broke'

I sat there thinking for a couple minutes.

'...'

'...'

'...'

"Lea?"

'...Crap'

I continued silently sitting there. Not daring to make a noise since I knew she had good hearing. After some seconds, I sighed relief. I couldn't hear anything, so I assumed she rolled over and went back to sleep. That was close. _To_ close. I was wasting time, and I couldn't afford to waste anymore. I got up from my seat, and walked towards the front door. I figured I'd see if

the newspaper for today would have anything I could do. Before I could open the door though, a thought suddenly dawned on me. It was like someone just threw a big fat rock at the back of my head that surprisingly gave me a great idea! what if I became the paperboy! I mean, they've had a opening for weeks now, and today was monday! I could make it just in time if I tried.

I rushed back into the kitchen, grabbed the house keys, and took off like a spreading wildfire. Looks like _this_ was the lucky break I've been waiting for.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

"Let me get this straight. _You_ want to sign up for a registration _here_?"

"Uh, _yeah_. Is there a problem with that? I mean you guys _do_ have an opening right?"

"Pfft, do we ever...We haven't had anyone come here for a registration since our last guy, Hayner, walked out on us..."

"Hmm. Weird. Any reason why?"

"Uhh..._No_. Not exactly..."

I stared at the guy with a confused look, as he shifted his eyes around. If there _was_ a reason why that Hayner guy left, I wanted to know. I mean, I had the _right_ to know. I didn't want to have some kind of job that would put me in danger or something...Then what would I say to Desi? oh! I'm sorry baby! I broke my neck trying to earn 80 dollars for you so I could

buy you a present! man oh man...She'd never let me live _that_ one down. I already knew I'd hear it when I got back. I forgot to leave her a note...Just in case she'd wake up. Plus, I didn't have my cell on me right now...So I couldn't contact her whatsoever. She was gonna let me have it when I got back...I hoped the necklace would change the topic. I gained focus again when I heard the guy clear his throat.

"So...Uh. You still want the job?"

I suddenly didn't feel to right about taking it. This guy was hiding something from me...And I didn't like it. But then again, I _really_ couldn't be picky right now. Jobs were short, and this was the only one I could find that didn't bore me to death, or get me fired from. I sighed as I looked back at the guy. He seemed to have a pretty desperate look in his eyes...So maybe I could raise the stakes alittle.

"Alright. I'll take it. But on _one _condition. You pay me...Lets say, 100 dollars?"

"What? 100 dollars? for delivering papers? son, thats pushing it..."

"Alright alright...Geez. How 'bout...80 instead?"

"80? hmm...I dunno. You sure drive a hard bargain"

I smirked as I watched the guy tap is chin in thought. I couldn't get 100...But 80 would be just as nice. I was determined to get that necklace for her...No matter what it takes.

"Hmm...Fine. You got yourself a deal"

"Yes! finally! it was a pleasure doing business with ya"

"Oh no...Pleasures all mine"

I pretended I never heard that.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

I smiled as I continued to ride the bike through the...Odd looking neighborhood. I to admit, this wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Perfect weather, no traffic, no stupid dogs, yeah. Everything seemed to be running really smoothly. Sure, the neighborhood I was in didn't seem very familiar...And I've been living in Twilight Town for awhile now. So I was kinda lost in

this part of town...And something was telling me this wasn't exactly a good neighborhood. Everything _looked_ fine...Kids playing outside, dogs tied up on a rope, boys mowing the grass, girls watering the flowers...Seemed normal to me...Maybe a bit _to_ normal. I had a gut feeling that something just wasn't right...Like someone was _watching_ me or something. Hmm.

'...'

'...'

'...'

"...Hahaha!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my silly thoughts. I mean, seriously? someone watching me? okay. No more horror movies before bedtime. This place looked like every neighborhood should look like. Normal. Or at least, there was nothing out of the ordinary. And that was good enough for me. I glanced my eyes upward to see that the sun was kinda already

sitting. If its one thing that Twilight Town was known for, it was its sunsets...And that was one of the things I liked about it.  
Well, besides the fact that this was where I met Desirae. I couldn't wait to buy that necklace for her and head back home.  
I was already really missing her, And I pretty sure she'd be waking up soon...It was probably around 1:00 PM right now.

I'd be even _more_ lucky if she was still sleeping. A sigh escaped past my lips as I threw another one of the newspapers at someones door. So far, I hadn't made _any_ mess up. My aiming was dead on target. And I owned _that_ to playing frisbee so many times with Desi. Another one went landing perfectly at the foot of someones door that had a tree house in the front yard.

At first, I didn't pay much mind to it, but when I suddenly saw some girl peak her head out of the window with a excited and...  
Obsessed look? I started to feel freaked out. I started to pedal alittle faster as I heard some _major_ annoying loud squeaking noise that sounded like some stepped on a rubber duck.

"Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! did you see the new paperboy? he looks soooooooo _hot_!"

"I know right! like, I _knew_ they were holding out on us! this is the best looking one yet!"

"Quick girls! its time to take action! _this _ones _not_ getting away!"

My face started to turn into a look of _pure _fear, as my heart began beating faster in my chest. What was going on? what were those _girls_ going to do? I didn't know, and personally, I didn't _want_ to know. I suddenly hit the breaks on the bike as about 5 girls stood infront of me, on the road. I quickly looked back behind me to see about 5 _more_ girls standing on the road.

"What the hell? what kind of sick joke is this?"

"Ohhhhh its no joke cutie! your coming with us! to our _wonderful_ playhouse!"

"What the puck?"

The girls suddenly had ropes in there arms as they slowly started walking towards me. They had this crazy obsessed _look_ in there eyes that was reeeeally scaring the crap outta me. I hit the pedal to the metal like never before and took off like a speeding bullet. I _barley_ dodged one of the _evil _girls as it looked liked she tried to jump me. What the hell? this neighborhood

was whacked out! it was no _kidding_ this job has had a opening for weeks now! there were crazy nut _fangirls_ here! I pitied any poor guy who got caught by _those_ weirdos...Ugh. What a nightmare. Then again, that was every guys nightmare right? fangirls. Someone needed to call the police on those freaks. But even they'd probably be afraid to go near them.  
And I didn't blame them one bit.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

After getting out of that hell hole, I_ immediately_ went to the boss and threw the bike on the ground. After riding across the whole town like Sonic the hedgehog, I burned out the wheels and had to drag the thing back here by _hand_. I was tired,  
scared, and as mad as hell. But I didn't feel like yelling my head off. No. My throat was freakin sore from screaming my

lungs out. The guy was lucky. I grabbed my payment, and left him staring after me. I didn't bother looking back at him. I finally knew the reason why no one didn't want this _stupid_ job. And I didn't blame at all. It took me another couple of minutes to drag my tired legs over to the jewelry shop and purchase the necklace which was on a 20% discount thankfully for 'bout

80 dollars. Funny. I was broke again, but happy that all that crap paid off. I gave a tired smile as I thought about the happy look Desi would give me when she saw the gift...That was, after the lecture and schooling she'd give me of course. But it was alllll worth it anyways. Even if she'd be alittle upset with me, I knew she'd get over it...With some persuasion I'm _sure_

she would change her mind. I finally rearched home, and quietly opened the door with the keys. I hoped she'd was still asleep...But chances of that were fat. Like cow fat. It was probably 3:00 PM now...It took me a couple of hours to finish everything. Since the bike burned out and all...And then I had to drag _both_ are tired butts back home. Ugh...But everything

was running smoothly so far. No noise, no lights, no Desirae in the kitchen or living room, so I took the thought she was still asleep. Thank goodness...Now I can sneak into bed and act like nothing ever-

"Where have you been?"

Crap. Go figure. That was _way_ to easy.

"I was worried SICK about you! no note, no call, no anything! where the hell were you?"

She popped her head out from the kitchen frame. Damn. I bet she was just _waiting_ for me to come home and surprise me like that. Go figure again.

"Uhh well, you see...I was busy getting a job to earn some bucks and..."

I rubbed the back of my head, as she started walking towards me and stopped right infront of me. Her hands were resting on hips, and even though she was looking upset, I couldn't help but laugh alittle seeing as she looked pretty cute when shes mad.

"Its not funny Lea! I was seriously worried all day long! I didn't know what time you left, or how long you were gone, you had me biting my nails off!"

I smiled as watched rant and rave about how worried she was, or how she tried calling me until she figured out my cell was left home, or how I should've left a note saying where I was and what not. I chuckled some more, before grabbing her chin,  
and roughly crashing my lips upon her own. I caught her off guard, as her mouth hanged open for a second. But that was all

I needed before I quickly slipped my tongue inside and started messing around with her. I carefully broke apart after a couple of minutes, and slipped the necklace in her hand. She didn't look away at first, considering we still had our faces really close. But after some seconds, her gaze looked down at the item that rested in the palm of her hand. Her face was blank,

and I started to worry she didn't like it or something. But her lips suddenly formed into a smile, as her eyes traveled back up to my own. She kissed my lips again, and softly rubbed her nose up against mine afterward.

"Oh Lea...Thats what you've been trying to do all day? get me a gift?"

"Heh heh...Well you know. Nothings to good for my princess"

"And how exactly did you get enough money for this? I thought you were broke"

"I was. But nothings impossible for your firecracker"

"So what? you got a job?"

"Yeah...And no. I quited once I got my pay"

"You didn't do anything _dangerous_ did you?"

"Babe. _Nothings_ to dangerous for your firecracker..."

"Hahaha...True"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I wanted to get you something for friendship day...Something that would shine well your beautiful aura"

"Mmm...That was very sweet of you Lea. I love it very much"

"Not as much as you love me I should hope"

I chuckled some more as she rolled eyes, but kept smiling.

"I wanna buy you something to. So if you don't mind-"

She tried to grab the keys, but I lifted them over my head and out of her reach.

"Your not going anywhere, princess. You've already bought me something that money could never buy"

"Huh? whats that?"

"Your heart. Got it memorized?"

I kissed her lips again, and slowly took the necklace out of her hands, while gently tying it around her neck. She started running her hands wildly through my flaming red spiky hair, as mine began to roam her body and slip themselves under her clothes. I tugged on her tank top, as I broke the kiss again and nodded my head towards are room. She smiled as she

kissed my cheek, and started walking up the stairs. She looked back at me, to see if I was following. I gave her a mischievous smirk, as I suddenly broke out into a run, threw her over my shoulder, and started running towards our bedroom laughing along the way. We spent the rest of the day acting like it was our anniversary or something. We had fun, and chilled out

doing all kinds of things. Even though the start of my day was a bit rocky, the ending sure was sweet. And I just couldn't _wait_ until the next friendship day. Cept next time, I was going to be prepared. That way I didn't need a job. Especially one that involved being the paperboy...Desi always did say I'd make a cute pizza delivery boy.

**~{END}~**


End file.
